Defining µ's
by nobodD
Summary: If you like writing for Love Live, or would like to give it a try, you may want to look at this. Very experimental idea, please be understanding. *Marked as completed, but will be taking submissions at any time.
1. Prompt

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"Eh, you want each of us to write a song?"

Although Honoka was the one who asked, her question was shared with seven others. They all looked up to the blond standing at the end of the table.

"Yes. We've been offered the chance to work with an actual idol company," Eli continued her announcement. "For our tryout, we have to submit a new song to them. If they like it, they'll hire us."

"If it's a song, why don't we stick to what we've always done?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, Maki-chan's music is great, and Umi-chan writes wonderful lyrics," Hanayo said.

"They want a song that best describes who we are," Eli explained. "And I think it would be a good chance for the rest of us to try and write a song for a change, just to relieve a bit of the pressure off our song writers."

"I suppose that could work," Maki said.

"It wouldn't be much different for me," Umi said. "I'd still be thinking of lyrics."

Eli shook her head. "If you don't want to write for this one, you don't have to."

"How long do we have to submit a song?" Kotori asked.

"We have a month from today to submit something."

"Well, I'll see how it goes after a few days," Umi decided. "If I need to, I'll start writing to help out."

"Okay then, that should do it for this quick meeting," Eli concluded. "Let's move onto practice."

* * *

"Honoka-chan!"

Honoka stopped right before the school entranced and turned around.

"Ah, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori hurried over to her friend. "So, how has the song writing been going?"

"Not very well," Honoka answered as they walked into the school building. "How about for you?"

"Same," she sighed. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, yet Umi-chan is able to do it every time."

"Mhm. Hey look, it's Eli-chan."

The duo walked up to the Student Council President further down the hall.

"Hi Eli-chan," Honoka greeted.

"Ah, good morning you two," the tall blond responded.

"Have you had any luck with a song?" Kotori asked.

Eli shook her head. "Not really. Every attempt so far I've just ended up discarding." Eli sighed.

"So you're struggling as well."

"Hm, you both as well?"

"Yeah… Do you know how the others are doing?" Honoka asked.

"Everyone seems to be struggling," Eli said.

"It's been a week already as well," Kotori said. "This isn't good…"

"I think it's about time for a little intervention."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Honoka asked.

Eli smiled. "How does another trip sound?"

* * *

**Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

**So I was reading a story on another fandom, and I got this idea.**

**Basically, this is short and very incomplete. The reason I'm posting it is because I'm interested to see what YOU all would do to finish it. It's basically like a prompt. You can either post it yourself, or we can work out a way for you to send it to me and I'll post it as a chapter for this. My only restriction is to keep it as a oneshot, at least this time. Other than that, you're free to write whatever you'd like. Any genre, parings or not, YOU are the author of this. If you post it as your own story, just mention in description or author's note that it's a response to this.**

**This is very experimental. I want to see if people are open to this idea or not. I feel like it could be a fun thing to do every once in a while, but I could be wrong. Of course, your feedback would be very appreciated in this experiment, so don't be shy.**

**So, where do Muse go to handle their writer's block, and how do they overcome it?**

**I hope to see a few responses. See you around~**


	2. Response by: Revengermajestyliberator

So people, RevengerMajestyLiberator here. Wow is that a mouthful. Anywho, yeah this is my story answer to Defining U's by nobodD, so ships... eh I'll leave that to the story. Again we don't own Love Live.

"Wow," all members stood in awe upon seeing Maki's house.

"We-we're not staying at a villa or something?" Kotori asked.

"No, Mama said that both her and Papa are going to the Beach house, while the Villa is renovated, so we're just here, you don't mind right?" Maki gave an inquisitive look, from which she got several smiles and nods from. Grinning herself, she led everyone inside, and after giving them a tour, invited the eight which to eat for a while, which they did.

"Well... it's not that different," Umi pointed out, " but where should we work?"

"Well, the house is big, and obviously we can't have the noisy ones together," Maki then glanced to Honoka,Rin, and Nico, helping themselves to the food... while talking.

"Jish ish gud, Ring-cha!" Honoka not even bothering to at least swallow her food.

Rin though decided to properly chew her ramen before replying, "Yep nya~!"

"Let Nico get some too!"

"Yeah, they're not staying together." Everyone else agreed before Nozomi approached them, with the remaining members sweatdropping.

"If you three don't behave then I think I'm gonna give you a washi washi you won't forget!" The girl threatened with her hands held out in a groping manner.

"G-g-got it!" The other three quickly behaved while covering themselves.

After that incident, the nine splitted off to rooms in order for them to be able to think more without getting distracted.

"Arghh! This isn't gonna work!" Maki screamed as she threw out another paper into the trash, she had been thinking for the past five hours. The nine were split into several rooms because even if they are gonna sleep with their special other, they'll get distracted by their presence if they try to write with them around. She was about to go back to the table to try again, she heard a knock. She was already getting annoyed by failing so she ended up replying, a bit too rudeful. "What is it?!"

"I-it's Rin nya~..." was the soft reply that came out of the door. Feeling ashamed of herself, the redhead quickly opened the door and showered the girl with a hug.

"I-I'm sorry Rin," Maki then lowered her head as she expected the orange head to say something mean, but instead was met with soft lips. The sweet lips that she enjoyed ever since the two started dating.

"It's not a problem nya~," Rin tried to make the redhead feel better which thankfully it did.

"So, why did you come here?" The redhead motioned her companion to sit down.

"Honestly, Rin doesn't know how to make a song nya~" The said girl then looked down, "I couldn't think of anything?"

"I couldn't think of anything too-" Maki was about to start until...

"WHAT?! But Maki-chan is good at these things.'' And thus, Maki and Rin argued and argued, in a time of... 10 seconds.

*smack*

"Ow! Maki-chan hit Rin nya~!" The orange head rubbed her forehead which has a mark out of the redhead smacking her.

"Jeez, you're always like a signal." Maki was gonna say something offensive but instead... "But you were always like the one I needed when I need it you know. That's why I love you Rin."

"Yeah and Maki-chan's cuteness always makes Rin go wild-" then it suddenly hit both of them.

"I GOT IT!" Both of them simultaneously said as they shared a kiss before they started working, by the end of the next night they have already finished their songs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanayo had already finished her song which she showed to her girlfriends Honoka and Kotori.

"Wow, so good!" "Great job Hanayo-chan!" Both of them complimented the younger girl much to younger girl's embarassment as she blushed.

"W-waah Darekka Tasukette!" Hanayo screamed but was met with a kiss from both girls, giving up, she merely settled into their embrace.

"You know, someday, I hope we will still be this close," the groups leader then closed her eyes.

"Of course Honoka-chan, we both love you you know!" The girls then embraced each other.

"But, I feel like I'm in a heaven of loneliness, like always alone. But not now, I never thought when I was younger that I would meet someone like you someday," as Hanayo said that Honoka shot up as if she had a moment of realization.

"That's it!" The leader then started writing lyrics in a rapid frenzy.

"Wow Honoka-chan is so hardworking right?..." Hanayo then looked to the side to see her other girlfriend eating a blueberry cake. "Ahh... Kotori-chan?"

"Hmmm?" The grayhead herself is so clueless... "what?"

"You're just too adorable. But should you also get back to work?" Kotori seeing the meaning, nodded and started working, with her inspiration being... a blueberry cake, and by the next day both her and their gingerhead finished.

* * *

"Nozomi, what is it about me did you like anyway?" Nico sat down in her chair as she tried to think of her lyrics.

"Well, it's because Nicochii stole my heart." The other girl said before she leaned and hugged her girlfriend.

"Yeah well, it was only because of those magic cards," The petite pointed to the tarot cards that the shrine maiden uses, "that we went out together."

"No Nicochii, I only used the tarot cards as a lens, to see our love, but you were the one who made the magic happen." Nozomi then kissed Nico affectionately to prove her point. But after that they were still kind of wondering, but remembering their earlier words, finally found the lyrics they needed.

"I got it! I love you so much Nozomi!" Nico screamed in happiness as she kissed her girlfriend before rushing back to the table.

"Same for me Nicochii!"

With the rapid writing, not one word was said until the end of the night.

* * *

"Ah, Umi... have you thought of anything?"

"No, not yet... this is hard." Umi sighed as she took a glass of water.

"Well, Umi why not think about what made you get this far?"

"Well... Eli..." Umi was cut of midpoint by the said blonde who kissed her.

"You can do it Umi, after all, you have courage. You confessed to me first after all." Eli released the kiss but hugged the bluenette instead.

"E-E-Eli, what are you talking about? I don't even have the courage to reason." Umi was pretty much a blushing mess right now.

"Let me put it this way Umi, there is a reason we have courage, it allows us to do the things others can't. So Umi, you, you have the reason which turned to courage, because..." the blonde smiled much to the confusion of her junior.

"Because?"

"Because you have released me from sorrow Umi, and I want to thank you for that." Eli replied. "Nozomi did that too, kinda in my first year. But it wasn't until I met you that I was finally free of it, no longer needing to separate or give others the cold shoulder. And that's why I love you, so don't go saying you don't have courage."

Umi, who was on the verge of tears immediately hugged the blonde and gave her the deepest and most affectionate kiss she could muster, "Thank you Eli. I am happy that I freed you from your sorrow, and I will continue to do so because I love you too."

"Well then let's get back to work!" Eli said upon thinking of the word "sorrow". Meanwhile, Umi figured that she could center her song on the word "Courage".

A few days later, they have already sorted the dance moves and the rhythmn of the songs already, although some of them still occasionally asked Maki and Eli for tips. When all that was sorted out, they submitted a recorded version of their songs to the idol company, which had a surprise for them several days later.

"What's this?!" Hanayo and Nico simultaneously said gathering everyone's attention.

"What is it?"

In the screen was an announcement...

"We would like, to present to you, the new group, 'Muse!' To accompany this, the group has submitted songs sung by each of their members."

Below that were links, the videos that Muse had of their songs. "Someday of my Life," "Yuuki no Reason". They were so happy they embraced each other in a group hug.

"Now I know why they asked us to video it as if it was the real thing..." Maki pointed out to which everyone nodded.

"Still but the point is..." Honoka cutted off her words which everyone caught up too.

"WE DID IT!"

* * *

Yep, what up people, first off thanks to nobodD for making this prompt, and here's mine, I hope you guys like it. I apologize for not writing it sooner cause I ended up watching Nanatsu No Taizai so yeah, see you people :)

Please Rate &amp; Review


End file.
